


Nightmares n' Cuddles

by KiraDillinger



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity being a best gf, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, King being best friend, Lots of hugs actually, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: Heart is pounding in her chest, breathing is hampered, hands trembling. It takes Luz a few seconds to realize that she is at home. At home in the human world. In the safe world of humans. Amity sleeps next to her, King sleeps at the end of the bed.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 496





	Nightmares n' Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> *jumps in a Lumity train*   
> I wrote that piece in Russian yesterday and decided to try my luck in English version too.   
> Takes place ~3-4 years after the canon.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Luz manages to get King out of the burning house; they land on shards of glass that thrust into her knees, but Luz feels no pain, completely consumed by fear and despair. The Owl House burns in purple flames, Hooty doesn’t respond, limping on the ground like a bag with feathers.

“Eda,” Luz breathes out, getting to her feet and hugging King. “Eda!”

_Eda stayed inside, Eda tried to save the House, Eda yelled at them to get out._

Eda smiled at them, and Owlbert practically threw her and King out of the window, then to fly back into the House, landing on his witch's staff.

“EDA!”

Luz feels like she’s losing her voice from screams and sobs. A weather vane falls from the roof of the House, a flame bursts out of the window of the room where she lived for several happy years. A rain of debris falls down on them and Luz bends forward, covering King. The glass scratches her cheeks and shoulders, but there’s still no pain. Only despair and the desire to fall to the ground, burst into tears and scream at the top of her lungs.

_Why why why why why!?_

“It was necessary.”

Luz turns around.

Behind her is a soldier from the coven of Emperor Belos, with raised arms that move back and forth, controlling the flame that devours her whole life and part of her family at this moment. Luz clenches her teeth and steps forward, but the Abomination summoned with a snap of fingers presses her to the ground, knocking air out of her lungs. Luz hears the sounds of crumbling boards behind her, and realizes that she can no longer scream, there is no more voice, she can only silently ask to stop and shed hot tears that burn worse than boiling rain.

“Stop…” she wheezes, desperately trying to free herself. “Please…”

The coven soldier sits down in front of her and lifts her chin with two fingers. Luz sees a grin, nasty and pitiless; the soldier takes off the mask and looks at her with empty golden eyes.

“It was necessary, Luz. Emperor Belos ordered that.”

Amity Blight draws a circle…

…and Luz wakes up.

Heart is pounding in her chest, breathing is hampered, hands trembling. It takes Luz a few seconds to realize that she is at home. At home in the human world. In the safe world of humans. Amity sleeps next to her, King sleeps at the end of the bed. More precisely, he is awake now.

“Luz?”

For the King of Demons, who never misses anyone, King sounds too caring, and Luz happily opens up a hug and King gladly jumps into it.

“I had a nightmare,” Luz whispers, pressing her nose to King’s skull. “Just a nightmare.”

They stay like this for a while; hugging each other, without wasting words and questions. King knows that sometimes, rarely, but still sometimes, Luz has nightmares. Nightmares based on what they have experienced before. Nightmares that for a fifteen-year-old girl should have remained only on the pages of books, but happened in reality. King knows that she often woke up after them, and the only thing that stopped the tears rolling from her eyes were hugs and meaningless, but warm words.

“It's okay, Luz,” King says, and Luz sobs, trying to crack a smile. “I'm here.”

“King,” Luz whispers, pulling back slightly, staying nose to nose with the mighty King of Demons. “Can you go to the other side and hug Eda for me?”

At any other moment, King would have replied with something like "THE KING OF DEMONS DOESN'T HUG ANYONE!", but now, seeing the lines of tears on Luz's cheeks, King only nods. He has a key, too: Eda made it after a week of King nagging about missing Luz, and now he can jump from dimension to dimension whenever he wants.

“Anything for my favorite witch,” King says, wiping away Luz's lonely tear. “But you will not be left without hugs.”

Luz had learned to recognize King's emotions by his face long ago, and now King definitely smirked and jumped on the sleeping Amity before running into another room and opening a portal. Amity wakes up with a disgruntled "UFFF" and sits up abruptly in bed, angrily looking for King, who has already managed to escape the room, and, not finding anyone kill for her the interrupted sleep, turns to Luz, muttering curses under her breath.

“Honestly, I'll stop letting him sleep with us if he doesn't stop... Luz?”

Amity's eyes aren't used to the darkness yet, but she senses something is wrong and touches Luz's cheek with her fingers. Luz just closes her eyes and doesn’t resist the warm touch. Rather, she leans closer to Amity's warm palm, sighing as Amity wipes away the last of her tears with her thumb.

“I had a nightmare,” she says before Amity can ask anything. “ Th-the Owl House was on fire, Belos won, and you… Y-you joined Belos.”

“Oh, Luz…”

Amity leans forward, hugging Luz and pulling her back under the covers, resting her chin on top of her head. Luz buries her nose somewhere in Amity’s neck and cuddles tightly as close as possible. Usually they sleep the other way around: Amity curls up at Luz's side, and Luz hugs her, as if trying to protect her from the whole world and any misfortunes, but in such moments of weakness they change roles.

“It's okay,” Amity whispers, stroking her back gently. “Belos lost, the Owl House is okay with all its inhabitants, unless, of course, Eda didn’t twist Hooty into a sea knot while we’re there.”

Luz lets out a chuckle, imagining this. Yeah, Hooty has become more and more talkative over the years.

“And I did not join the coven of Belos, because I chose to stay with you,” continues Amity, sinking a little lower, pressing forehead to forehead, nose to nose. “And we won together.”

“We won,” Luz echoes and finally smiles. “Thank you. For choosing me.”

Amity giggles and props herself up on one elbow, looking down at Luz. Her hair is disheveled from sleep, the strap of her pajama shirt has slipped over her shoulder, and Luz can swear that there is no one nicer and more beautiful in the whole world: neither on Earth, nor on the Boiling Islands, nowhere is there anyone better than Amity Blight.

“Well, you were the only human on all the Islands, not that I had a choice.”

Luz pretends to be as wounded as possible, pressing her hand to her forehead and sighing in sorrow.

“That is, if there was another human girl, you would choose between us? How cruel of you, Blight.”

Amity laughs, and it's the best sound in the entire universe.

“Don’t worry, you would still be out of competition. And no matter what happened and will happen, I will still choose you.”

As if to confirm her words, she returns to her original position, hugging Luz. Luz rubbed her nose against Amity’s collarbone, like a kitten seeking protection.

“Now let's sleep,” Amity says, kissing Luz softly on the top of her head and getting comfortable. “We have big plans tomorrow.”

Luz nods, closing her eyes. Tomorrow she promised to show Amity a suburb where she and her mother had often traveled before. Camilla agreed to give them a lift, but they would have to get up early so as not to get stuck in traffic. Amity likes the human world, and while they are here, they need to visit as many places as possible, and then return to the Islands, continue to work on what Belos managed to destroy during his reign.

 _It's okay_ , Luz thinks, falling asleep. Things are good.


End file.
